darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Belisatra
Belisatra 'is a Maker that was once a servant of Lilith, only to abandon her to join forces with a rogue angel named Hadrimon. Biography Appearance Belisatra is described as having hair the color of "cooling magma" that fell across her shoulders, as well as a stocky build, like most Makers. She wears harsh, blocky armor. 'Origin Belisatra used to be an apprentice to a legendary Maker called Gulbannan, one who became estranged from the rest of his kind because he took Lilith as a lover. When Gulbannan became worried by all the knowledge he had granted Lilith, Belisatra murdered him before he could reveal what he had done to the other Makers. She did so out of sheer intellectual curiosity, she wanted to see what the demon would create with her knowledge and thus swore to serve Lilith. When the Charred Council stripped Lilith of much of her knowledge and power, Belisatra dedicated herself to uncovering a way to return that knowledge to her. 'The Abomination Vault' Belisatra was diverted from her service to Lilith only when the angel Hadrimon arrived to beseech the demon's support for his plans. Lilith rejected him, but Belisatra was fascinated by the idea of seeing the Abominations in action and provided entire armies of constructs to serve his plans. As their first move, the conspirators excavated ancient battlefields of the Nephilim like Kothysos, where they uncovered Earth Reaver. They also acquired Mortis and a non-Abomination sword named Affliction. Belisatra sent her constructs to Eden as well, but the attack was repulsed by angelic forces led by Abaddon. She also used her constructs to attack the Veil when the Crowfather refused to help them uncover the secret to awakening the Abominations. The attack failed but the Crowfather and the Horseman Death were able to draw Belisatra's name from the memories of one of her constructs. The Maker and Hadrimon chose a laboratory formerly used by Lilith as their base of operations and the former began to see the madness Black Mercy was causing in her partner. Eventually Death and War were able track them to their base and confront them, but when a group of demonic mercenaries attacked Belisatra and Hadrimon were able to escape in the confusion. Hadrimon later received the secret of the Abominations' awakening from Mortis and the duo set out to the Ravaiim homeworld to acquire the blood of the Ravaiim used in the Abominations' construction. Belisatra's constructs engaged the Horsemen and a small army of angels, but stood little chance of victory. When the demonic mercenaries interfered again, Belisatra appeared wielding Earth Reaver, a Grand Abomination capable of causing massive volcanic eruptions, and effectively ended the battle with a single shot. The Horsemen and the angels retreated, but not before Death used clips from Redemption Cannons as explosives to temporarily disable Earth Reaver. Death then used a ruse to make Belisatra and Hadrimon believe that War was escaping the realm with the Ravaiim blood. In reality, Death had the Ravaiim blood and was able to destroy it after escaping himself. Belisatra and Hadrimon were able to devise another way to get Ravaiim blood, by cannabalizing Earth Reaver to keep Black Mercy awakened. They tested their theory with an attack on an angel outpost with devastating results. Their next goal was to assault the Abomination Vault itself on the desolate world upon which Death had made his home. With Earth Reaver gone, Belisatra went into battle with a large cannon of her own making. Her construct army floundered in the face of the the Horsemen, Death's necromantic wards, and Raciel's demonic mercenaries and Belisatra found herself facing off with War. Before their battle could conclude, Death emerged from the structure sheltering the portal to the Abomination Vault. When she saw Black Mercy in the Horseman's hand, Belisatra knew they were defeated and surrendered. Death suggested that the Charred Council might send her to the Keeper of Oblivion, causing the Maker the panic as she was taken away. Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Makers Category:Article stubs Category:Imprisoned Category:Antagonist